Look at Me
by DJD17
Summary: Lindorie was not of a high rank, and was only sent to tend to the young Lothiriel. At first glance she learns she does not like Lord Boromir, but over time could that change? BoromirOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: So…don't own anything, I barely own Lindorië…I can't even remember where I got the name, but I got it somewhere and it means something… Anyway, don't own anything…

**Chapter 1**

She had come from Rohan to care for the daughter of the Prince of Dol Amroth since he had no time for his youngest. In truth it was the only place she had to go. It was odd, though, leaving her home behind in Edoras, but it was all she could do. Lindorië was considered a little…plain. She was not strikingly beautiful like many of the women on Middle-earth were told to be, but she was neither horrendously hideous to look at either. It was actually not in her nature to be lady like either. Her hair was always wind blown and a dry brown thanks to being in the sun. Her skin was also on the edge of burnt most the time as well. Most people who meet her, though, would say that the most striking thing about this young woman was her dark green eyes. They were almost piercing when she was angry and yet they were soothing to look at when she was happy or concerned. One could call her figure at the age of 15 a short pole. She had no curves, and barely had any breasts to call her own. In the end she probably could pull off a better boy then a young woman.

The day she arrived in Dol Amroth to attend to her duties was the year of 3002 in the 3rd age; sixteen years before the Fellowship would be formed. When she had arrived a servant quickly scurried her off out of sight over the fact that the Steward and his two sons were visiting. They did not wish them to see Lindorië one, she was a commoner, and two, she was not properly dressed to meet them.

When she entered her room she found a light blue dress had been laid out for her with a note:

_Dear Lindorië,_

_I am terribly sorry for not being able to greet you properly but the Steward's visit was quite a surprise to me and the rest of my home. If you would please dress yourself in this gown, it should match the measurements you sent so that we could provide you with proper clothes, and make yourself look presentable I will send a servant to escort you to my daughter and then to the dining hall. Again I apologize for the confusing rush._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth_

Lindorië was not yet accustomed to the formalness that the Gondorian court held and cherished more then most. Even when Lindorië was asked to help watch Éowyn, the niece to King Théoden, nothing was quite this formal. She did as she was told though by dressing herself into the elegant dress and then putting her hair, the best she could, into a presentable fashion.

A knock at her door made her jump, "Come in!" she called before clearing her throat.

An elderly woman opened the door, "Are you ready dear?" she asked. She had light blue eyes that showed a world of kindness behind them. Her hair was completely a silver gray and up in a bun, "I'm Aerin," she told her, "head house keeper. I will be showing you to the princess' room and then to the dining hall."

"Lindorië," she answered bowing her head, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

Aerin gave her a smile, "Yes, I believe I like you much more then the last one. She came from fine combed breeding so she came off as an arrogant child. You seem much more mature then what your age is. Follow me please dear."

The older woman led Lindorië to the nursery and let her spend a little bit of time talking to the three year old Lothiriel. The little girl had a mess of light blond hair that Lindorië slowly straightened out and she dressed the little girl in a proper outfit for the evening, "Ready to go see your cousins?" she asked the little girl picking her up.

Lothiriel giggled and clapped her hands, "Bory!" she cheered. "name?" she asked her.

"Lindorië," she answered and then pushed the girls nose gently.

While Aerin led Lindorië to the dining room, just before they entered the dining hall, Lothiriel attempted to say her new nanny's name, "mmm…lll… Dorië!"

Lindorië smiled and adjusted Lothiriel in her arms. The doors to the dining room opened and she followed Aerin in silently. There sat four men and one little boy. Lindorië knew it was Amrothos, the youngest boy of Prince Imrahil's. The other two older boys, Elphir and Erchirion, were off in Minis Tirith for their training. They would not return tell the warmer months of the year. The four men, Denethor, Prince Imrahil, Boromir, and Faramir all stood in respect of the young woman and the child that were joining them for dinner.

Lindorië set Lothiriel into her seat and curtsied to the gentlemen, "My Lords, this is my daughter's new care taker and soon to be teacher, Lindorië of Rohan. Lindorië, the Steward of Gondor, Denethor, and his sons Boromir and Faramir. They will be staying with us a few days," Prince Imrahil spoke doing the regular introductions.

The men that had been introduced bowed their heads slightly and Lindorië curtsied once again. After taking her seat they were served their meal for the evening. Through out most of the meal the new nanny kept her eyes on her plate and her mouth shut until someone spoke up to her, "Lady Lindorië," it was Boromir, the young man seemed to have almost a smug look on his face. He was just the age of 24 and very cocky, "a maiden of Rohan. Did you also nanny for King Théoden's son?"

"Boromir," Faramir spoke glaring at his older brother, "be kind to the girl."

"No, Faramir let the young woman speak. She has been silent through out the entire dinner," Denethor told his youngest.

Lindorië looked up at the gentlemen who were looking at her, "I'm afraid I did not get the opportunity, my lord," she spoke up; her voice was gentle but held little emotion. "I did care for Éowyn, King Théoden's niece for a little bit when my mother had to tend to other business."

"What of your father?" Denethor continued, his seemed curious now.

"He is actually one of your commanders, my lord," she told him. "He and mother have not been on good terms of late and she had been in Rohan while father has been in Minis Tirith. Mother just recently passed away, that is why I am here, and father is going to remarry soon. That is why you are here I assume?"

Denethor studied the young woman in front of him. That was why she looked so familiar, "Are you Beregond's daughter?"

"I am afraid so my lord," she told him, still using the same soft voice.

Denethor's piercing gaze did not leave the girl, "I was not aware he had a daughter. I knew of his marriage to your mother, and her recent passing, but he never spoke of a child."

Lindorië did not seem shocked by this, "He has not seen me in ten years my lord. I fear he will make no effort to have me married, wishing to not pay for my dowry, and that is why he offered to Prince Imrahil that I live here and tend to his youngest child."

Denethor nodded his head while he thought about this, "I see…"

"Dorië…" Lothiriel spoke looking at her new nanny.

"Yes princess?"

"I'm tawrd," she told her holding up her arms.

Lindorië stood slowly, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I must get this one to bed, good evening," she picked the girl up and left the dining room.

As soon as she was gone Denethor looked to Boromir and bopped him on the back of the head, "Have I taught you no manners? As my heir I would think you would know how to treat a young woman, no matter her title, with respect."

"It was a simple question father," Boromir shrugged.

"You will go to the nursery tomorrow and apologize to her for being so smug. I will not hear of my eldest son being rude to one of my best commander's children," Denethor told him. "You will set a good example for our family."

Boromir sighed and gave in, "Of course father."

* * *

Lindorië watched while little Lothiriel played with a small teddy bear the next morning. This game didn't quite make any sense to the young maiden but Lothiriel was obviously terribly happy with playing the game, whatever it was. She looked toward the door way and quickly stood at the sight, "Father," she commented. There stood a man about a foot taller then Lindorië, his eyes were a dark blue/green, and his hair black with a few grey hairs.

"I see you are settling in well," her father commented. "I'm even surprised you recognized who I was; it has been a little less then ten years."

Lindorië lowered her eyes to the ground, "One does not forget the man who caused her mother a life's worth of grief."

"You will hold your tongue young lady," he snapped coldly. His eyes looked to the small child who was looking at him with freight. It was the same look his own daughter had given him at that age.

Lindorië quickly got up and pulled the little girl into her arms, "Ignore him," she whispered. "He's just a mean man who will be leaving soon."

Lothiriel glared at the man. Beregond took in a deep breath, "I just wanted to see how my only child is doing. Your mother refused to speak of you through the few letters she did send me. What are you plans for dinner?"

"I would except that I will be dining with my charge," she commented looking at Lothiriel who nodded her head.

"Dorië dine with me!" she insisted.

Beregond nodded his head, "I would like you to meet your new stepmother before the wedding," he commented. "If you ever find a free time, please come to my study. It is two floors down."

"If I have the time, father," Lindorië answered, "I will. Good day."

Beregond nodded his head and quickly turned to leave but stopped to find someone in the door way, "Bory!" Lothiriel cheered.

Lindorië set the squirming girl down and glared at her father's retreating back until he was gone. Then her gaze turned to the Steward's eldest son, "I… can we help you with something my lord?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior, during dinner last night," Boromir commented after he picked up Lothiriel and said his hello to his cousin. "I knew nothing of you and I presumed too much."

Lothiriel looked up at him then down at her hands. How does one react to that? She finally sighed, "Well since Lothiriel has obviously forgiven you I suppose I shall too."

Boromir gave a small smile, "Speaking of my cousin, would you two like to go for a walk with me?"

Lothiriel looked at Boromir then over at Lindorië, "Dorië?" she asked.

The young nanny sighed, "I suppose, if the Lord Boromir commands."

Boromir flinched but did not say anything. He bowed slightly, with his cousin in his arms, to allow Lindorië to leave the room first. The three walked to the beach and for the first time since Lindorië had gotten here she saw the ocean. Her mouth parted in awe and she just looked out. Lothiriel scrambled out of her cousins arms and went about playing in the sand.

"She seems fond of you," Boromir commented while they took a seat on one of the many benches that lined the beach.

"She is a dear girl," Lothiriel answered simply. A moment of silence passed and she asked in a gentle voice. "Have you met her?"

"Who?" he looked puzzled by her sudden question.

"My father's bride. Have you met her?"

Boromir nodded his head once, "Briefly, she is ten years my senior, give or take a few years. I can tell you no more. She was terribly quiet, almost timid."

Lindorië watched Lothiriel in silence. She was truly not in the mood to converse with someone who obviously knew they were better then her. It bothered her to be around him actually. Lothiriel suddenly let out a scream and instantly ran to Lindorië for protection, "Bug!" she cried. "BUG! BORY KILL THE BUG!"

Sure enough in the sand was a large beetle slowly crawling its way through the sand. Lindorië looked at Boromir and sighed. Boromir chuckled, got up, and began to make a scene of himself slamming his foot down in the sand where the bug should be. Of course it just made him cover the bug with sand.

"Yay Bory!" Lothiriel smiled. Lindorië clapped for him.

"Well, I think that is enough adventure for one day, you ready for you nap little one?" Lindorië asked.

Lothiriel nodded her head and rubbed her eyes, "Beddy bye time."

The three of them made it back up the nursery and Lindorië tucked the young toddler into her bed. When she returned to the main room of the nursery she was surprised to see Lord Boromir still there, "I thought you would have left now to find something more entertaining to attend to."

Boromir cleared his throat, "Well I am off duty while I am here and truth be told without my other cousins here this city is a bore."

The young woman went about picking up toys and papers and setting them in their place, "And you find me what? Amusing?"

Boromir shrugged, "Yes and no… I hardly know you and seeing as you will probably be visiting us often when you are in care of my cousin that I should get to know you a little bit."

"Your father's idea?"

"Both your fathers and mine," he sighed taking a seat in one of the rocking chair. "If my father catches me in sight without you near he'll verbally have my head."

Lindorië smirked, "Explains it," then she walked toward her own room.

Boromir quickly got up and followed after her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lindorië paused, "My lord I am fifteen, nearly sixteen. I am no beauty, and I have no high standing that I know of, why would one such as yourself who barely knows me insist on spending the day with me?"

Boromir cleared his throat in embarrassment, "If I offended you in anyway—"

She shook her head making him stop abruptly, "No my lord, you did no offend me in anyway. Most maidens wouldn't have thought twice of it. I on the other hand did… I'm not sure why but I did."

"Speaking of other maidens," Boromir spoke, "and this comes with my own thoughts. Would you like go to your father's wedding with an escort?"

"Such as?"

"I am offering myself," he answered simply. Lindorië raised an eye brow. "You see my father is insistent I take one of the ladies of the court and I refused because I cannot bare their incessant prattle about…gods knows what. You on the other hand…you hold your tongue and do not speak nonsense, but when you do speak it is…well it is worth hearing."

"This may cause both our fathers to gather ideas that are false," Lindorië commented. "Would you really want that?"

"It is better then the ideas all ready in my father's head. Besides, I will be returning to Minis Tirith the day after the wedding and will not see you at least for another three years. Lothiriel's sixth birthday is planned to be spent in Minis Tirith."

Lindorië considered her options while she walked back out to the nursery. Boromir sighed and followed after her, "I will admit you are not exactly the company I wish to have with me…but I do not want to face my new stepmother or my father alone that day…"

Boromir nodded his head, "Then I will be here an hour before the wedding. I suggest you pick a dress with a dark blue tone, if you wish to match."

Lindorië bowed her head slightly, "Thank you my lord. I will see you then."

* * *

**Note**: So…First chapter, oober fun! I hope all those who read this enjoyed, and if not I am terribly sorry? I've probably made a couple mistakes that I didn't notice when I read through it again so…yeah… R and R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That week passed quickly and now Lindorië was watching as Lothiriel danced around the room. Another maid was helping Lindorië into a dark blue dress with silver lining. It wasn't too fancy. Her hair was pulled back into an intricate bun, and a small silver chain rested around her neck. Lothiriel ran and sat down in the rocking chair when there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Lindorië called.

Boromir walked in and for a moment just paused. Lothiriel, all though still a pole, looked older. The blue was a good color on her, "Are you ready?" he asked finally composing himself.

Lindorië nodded her head and picked up Lothiriel. With her other hand she took the Boromir's offered arm. When they arrived in the hall that led to the chapel Aerin was waiting for her, "If you would like I'll take the little one off your hands during the ceremony. They have set up a daycare for them in a small room, just there," she pointed across the hall."

Lindorië gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you," then looked at Lothiriel, "Guess what? You get to go play with other children! Isn't that exciting?"

Lothiriel looked apprehensive then she looked like she was thinking about it, "Will Dorië come back and get me for dancing?"

Lindorië smiled, "Of course I will! I couldn't bare to go dancing without such an excellent partner," she handed her over to Aerin and gave the older woman another grateful smile. "Could you bring her out when the ceremony is over?"

"Of course dear," Aerin bowed then left them.

Lindorië looked up at Boromir who had been watching her silently, "You won't leave my side will you?"

Boromir chuckled, "It's strange don't you think? I am not in favor of your company and yet you do not wish me to leave your side for this one evening."

Lindorië gave him a look, "You were the one who offered to be my escort for the evening, and I'm taking advantage of the company. I do not favor being alone. It just…bothers me…"

"Of course," Boromir nodded. "Shall we?"

Lindorië nodded and walked with Boromir into the chapel. Lords, Ladies, and other people of different rank were all around them chatting. A few of the people from Minis Tirith who knew Lord Boromir paused to see who he had on his arm. Lindorië felt her cheeks redden at the stares she got. Finally they reached the two seats reserved for them. Boromir sat next to his father, and that left the seat in between Boromir and Faramir. Lindorië sat quietly and kept her gaze lowered until the wedding music began.

Then the first time Lindorië finally saw the site of her new step mother. She was dressed in a light lavender dress and looked flushed. When they stood Lindorië could not look away from this woman. She was not a terrible beauty, but she oddly reminded her of her own mother. Then the ceremony began and the young girl just could not shake the feeling that this woman looked too much like her mother.

Finally the ceremony ended and Boromir touched her shoulder. Lindorië quickly jerked out of her revel and looked up at the older man, "It is time to attend the after party, are you ready to meet her face to face?"

She gave a sigh and nodded her head. They quickly picked up Lothiriel and followed the mass of people who were heading toward tents set out side in a small field. Lothiriel squirmed out of Lindorië's arms and ran toward her father. Lothiriel quickly chased after the small child. She finally caught up to her when she reached Prince Imrahil, "My prince, I am sorry, she was hoping to…"

He put up a hand and gave her a kind smile, "It's quite all right, Lindorië. I can watch her for the time being. Go see your father, have fun. When the festivities are over I will return my daughter to you."

Lindorië bowed her head and gave him a gentle smile, "Just remember young lady, you owe me a dance."

"YES!" Lothiriel cheered before she and her father disappeared into the crowd.

The music instantly started up and Boromir tapped Lindorië on the shoulder, "Care to dance?"

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head. He placed his hand carefully on her hip and took up her other hand. Lindorië placed her hand on his broad shoulder and allowed him to lead her across the floor. Her cheeks reddened and kept her eyes anywhere but at him. Boromir, on the other hand, kept his eyes on her.

"Do you find entertainment in watching the others?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped to him, "I am not accustomed to dancing with a man I barely know," she admitted.

"My lady you blush when you speak," he noted, more to himself then her. "What do you think of that young man there? I believe he is under the command of your father. I believe Pellahil is his name."

She glanced at the young man he spoke of. He looked about as old as Faramir, he was tall, broad, dark haired, and had a small beard that rimmed along his jaw line. In truths, next to the steward's sons, he was one of the more handsome men, who weren't married, in Gondor. Lindorië glanced at Boromir who seemed, for some reason, terribly interested in her answer, "He is fair, and since he does work under my father I could take my time to get to know him…" she wanted to laugh, Boromir looked so irritated by her answer. "In fact I find I could begin to like him if his manner is of my liking. His looks certainly are."

Boromir cleared his throat and subconsciously placed his hand more on her lower back and pulled her body closer to his. He didn't notice his own actions, but she did, "Is there any other man who catches your fancy? You have been here for a week."

"I must admit there have been none," she sighed. "It is not like it matters anyway, father will not seek to marry me off. I am a waste of space, or so it seems."

"Why in Middle-earth would you say that?" Boromir questioned.

"Have you not seen me?" she asked. "I'm beginning to believe you are mad, my lord."

"No, not mad," he told her just as the song ended. They clapped for those playing. Lindorië quickly turned when someone else, the man they had spoken of Pellahil, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Lindorië smiled and didn't even look back at Boromir, "I would love to."

Boromir glared while he watched the woman _he_ was escorting, the woman that was supposedly his _date_, dance with another man. Then he quickly shook his head, "I must be mad," he whispered to himself. "She is only fifteen and I'm…what has gotten into me?"

"Well, dear brother, I'm not sure," a voice answered next to him. Faramir was now standing next to him and watching the other couples dance around the tenet. "A week ago you were set out to go against father's wishes and now it seems you do not want her out of your site."

"She is young," Boromir insisted. "I'm just making sure that while I am here that no harm befalls our cousin's care taker. I do not trust Pellahil."

"She does stand out from the rest of the ladies, does she not?" Faramir asked him. "She is healthy, tan, and looks accustomed to the outside…where the other maidens look as pale as stone compared to her. She will be a catch when she is older."

Boromir glared over at his brother, "You presume much, Faramir. I would be careful where your words tread off to."

"I only suggest what could be in your mind," Faramir reasoned, "but I will leave you, as it seems your…date? Is ready to greet and meet her father and new stepmother."

Sure enough the dance had ended and Lindorië was making her way to Boromir. She stopped in front of him, "Are you ready?" he asked offering his arm.

Lindorië nodded her head and allowed Boromir to lead her to where her father stood speaking with Lord Denethor, "Father," she greeted with a slight bow.

The young woman on her father's arm perked up and gave Lindorië a kind smile, "My eldest girl," Beregond smiled. "May I introduce your step-mother, Lady Celebrodiel."

"My lady," Lindorië bowed again. Celebrodiel had her brown hair up in a bun and hazel eyes. Lindorië still could not shake the feeling that Celebrodiel looked too much like her late mother.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Lindorië," Celebrodiel smiled. "Your father has been waiting for us to meet in hope that we would…be good company for one another."

The older woman chose her words carefully, which did surprise Lindorië. This woman wasn't too awful. Denethor looked to his eldest son, "Boromir, why don't you take Lindorië out for a walk? She looks like she could use the fresh air away from all of this excitement."

"If the lady will not mind," Boromir looked down at Lindorië. She gave him a curt nod and he quickly led her away from the tent.

Beregond watched with interest then looked at the Steward, "They seem to be getting along."

"She still has a lot growing up to do," Denethor commented, "but I could see something coming of this… Will you be attending Lothiriel's sixth birthday with Prince Imrahil?"

"Infact I am…would that be a better time to speak with one another?"

* * *

Lindorië stared at the hills of grass and flowers. It was nice to be away from the tents and all the noise. She looked up at Boromir who was watching her, "Earlier you asked me if there was a man who caught my eye. What of you? Is there a maiden who you cannot stop thinking about?"

"I do not see how this is any of your business, Lady."

"I am no lady," she told him bluntly, "and if it none of my business then you should stop prying into mine."

Lindorië began to march off. Boromir caught her by her elbow, "I did not mean to insult you, lady. I am just not used to such questions."

"I said before, I am no lady," she hissed. "If you are not used to such questions you certainly do throw them about easily enough! I cannot… It is as if you have no ears!" She looked down and gave a sigh, "My lord, I believe I owe the Princess a dance and then I must take her to bed. I hope you have a good ride home and to not fret over me. I will be just _fine_!" then marched away.

* * *

The next morning Lindorië found a small package and a note waiting for her. Lothiriel was still asleep at the early hours in the morning. She gave a sigh and opened the letter.

_Dear Lindorië,_

_I must ask for your forgiveness for my behavior the other day. It was…well it was not right of me. I asked you personal questions, in which you at least answer in some form, but I did not return the same courtesy. Here is a small present to require your forgiveness and to possibly start a friendship between us. There will be a messenger waiting to return your letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Boromir_

Lindorië opened the small box and just stared at the small gift inside. It was a simple silver chain with a small silver charm of the tree of Gondor. It was not what she was expecting at all. She smiled and put the necklace around her neck. Then she began to think of a response. With a mischievous smile she put her ink quill to paper and quickly wrote down a few words.

* * *

**Note**: What did she write? (looks around) I wonder…hmm… R and R

**Padme4000**: Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU! This update is just for you cause I'll I truly need is one review telling me to keep going and I do! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Boromir picked up the letter that had just been delivered to him three hours after his return to Minis Tirith. It looked…small… He carefully opened it and read the contents of the letter slowly.

_My Lord Boromir,_

_I am sorry to say but I am not sure if I believe your words. The necklace is very pretty and I will cherish it, but I do not approve of trinkets for a person to weasel their way into my…I believe the word is circle of friends… I suggest you find a more…appropriate way to ask for forgiveness. Perhaps you could comment on my dancing, or how quiet I walk?_

_Sincerely,  
__Lindorië of Rohan_

Boromir blinked, "What kind of response is this?"

"Response to what brother?"

The older man jumped, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Faramir smirked, "Well, I was just coming to tell you that father requests your presence, but it seems I always appear right when you begin to talk to yourself. Is this becoming a regular occurrence? Or is it because of a certain young lady?"

Boromir gave a sigh and handed him the letter, "I sent a letter of apology and gave her a small trinket in hope to start a friendship between the two of us. Father is hoping we will become friends… Her response confuses me."

"She just wants to know if you really mean sorry," Faramir shrugged after reading through it. "It's not too hard."

"Then what about the last part? Commenting on how soft she walks? It doesn't make any sense," Boromir grumbled.

Faramir smiled, "I believe she is making a joke. It seems she has had dealings with people trying to apologize before and have probably used the complimenting tactic. Just tell her you are sorry…with your own words I will not dictate it to you. Hurry though; father does wish to speak with you."

Boromir sighed and grabbed a sheet of paper. At first nothing came to mind. He huffed and marched to see his father, "Boromir, there you are!" Denethor smiled.

"Father, Faramir said you wished to see me," Boromir commented.

"Yes, come sit," he offered him a seat, "I wish to discuss your possible choice for a wife."

"Father," Boromir groaned, "I have told you countless times before if I find a maiden that I wish to marry, or even court; I will tell you of her."

"Right, right, I remember very well," Denethor looked slightly upset at his son's reaction. "Indulge me though, out of pure curiosity what did you think of Beregond's daughter, Lin…?"

"Lindorië," Boromir automatically answered absentmindedly. "She is young…and at the moment is not too happy with me."

"What did you do?" Denethor demanded.

"I was rude," Boromir answered, "and I forgot myself for a moment… I am hoping to gain her forgiveness soon… Her response to my letter was rather…odd… She will be good for Lothiriel at any rate."

Denethor nodded, "You are right…she is young. Do you think she would make a good match for your brother?"

"Of course not!" Boromir snapped. He quickly recovered, "Faramir is too busy with his studies to take notice to any woman of the court, he would barely notice a mere girl."

"Who will soon begin to mature," Denethor pointed out.

Boromir sighed, "Father, I have some…things to attend to today… I will come see you as soon as I can."

* * *

It seemed maybe a month passed tell Lindorië received a letter from Boromir. Of course she had to wait tell the evening to read it, "Dorië?" Lothiriel asked, "Will you read Bory's letter?"

Lindorië looked at the princess and nodded, "Come sit on my lap and I'll see if you can read it to me, do you remember some of the sounds I taught you?"

Lothiriel nodded her head and hopped onto Lindorië's lap. Lindorië peeled the seal of the letter open and looked over the letter quickly before she began to read it with Lothiriel.

_Lady Lindorië,_

_I have come to understand that you do not like that title but I find it fits you. You are certainly a lady of wonder. I must confess I wasn't sure how to answer your letter and it took many pieces of parchment to find the right words. I am still not sure if these are the right words but I hope they will suffice. I ask that you forgive me for my actions toward you. I am truly sorry. It was not like me to react so careless but I am not perfect. There are times when I do wish I was. In truth I do wish to know you more. You must be extraordinary to be chosen to care for my little cousin. If she does give you any trouble just warn her that I may just not give her a hug on her birthday. Again, my lady, I must ask that you forgive me for my arrogance. I do not wish to know you are angry with me_.

_Hopefully Forgiven,_

_Lord Boromir of Gondor_

When Lindorië finished reading it out loud with Lothiriel and letting the young lady sound out the words she knew she spoke, "So…should I forgive him Lothiriel?"

"He gave you shiny," she spoke touching the silver tree hanging off the small silver chain. "Pretty shiny."

"So you think I should forgive him then?"

"Yes."

Lindorië sighed, "Well I suppose… Would you like to help me write this one?"

"YES!" Lothiriel clapped. The small girl hopped off of her lap and ran to her small desk, "Pupur," she spoke picking up the parchment, "cill…" then a quill, "unk," then some ink. Sadly, Lothiriel is not a graceful young maiden yet so she lost her balance and the black ink began to drip down her dress.

"Oh Lothiriel," Lindorië sighed.

The little girl's eyes began to water.

"Lothiriel don't cry," she pleaded the young lady. She took her apron and began to clean up what of the mess she could. "We'll get you changed and this will be our little secret okay?"

Lothiriel sniffled, "I sowy Dorië… I am not a lady…"

"You will grow to be one though…would you like to go for a ride tomorrow on a horse?" Lindorië asked her.

Lothiriel's eyes grew big, "A weal horse?"

"Yes a real horse silly," Lindorië smiled while she led the little girl into her room to change. "Then we will answer Boromir's letter, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Two months passed tell the Lord Boromir received a response. The odd thing was there was a box attached and two letters were along with it. He opened the letter that looked…cleaner.

_Lord Boromir_,

_I must first wish you a Happy Birthday…early or late I am not quite sure, but my father spoke that you will be turning twenty six in the next month. I do not know when you will receive this though. Second, thanks to Lothiriel I have decided to forgive you. Inside there are two letters (including this one), this one in which I have written solely for our eyes only and another that was accomplished with the help of your little cousin, Lothiriel who ruined…three dresses in the process. I have decided that she is no longer aloud to handle the ink until she can walk for two hours without falling over._

_I must confess I have grown fond of the young girl, but I do enjoy the days she spends with her father and is not in my immediate care. You see being born and raised in Rohan I can never give up riding. It is something that seems to have been hammered in my mind so much. Lothiriel has been begging me to let her ride her own horse but I have told her she is not yet big enough. The poor girl. How is life in Minis Tirith? I hope it is coping well._

_Your friend,_

_Lindorië of Rohan

* * *

_

For the next two and a half years these two sent letters back and forth. It was of course harder for this to occur during the winter, but they wrote letters about their days anyway. Finally the month before Lothiriel's sixth birthday came it was also time to retrieve Prince Imrahil's sons from Minis Tirith.

* * *

Boromir sighed while he walked through the city of Minis Tirith. It all seemed rather dull today. Of course he was waiting impatiently for his uncle and cousin's to arrive. Along with them came Lindorië. His cousin's nanny who he had heard from his father had changed quite a bit. He sighed and looked around the market place. Then his eyes landed on a young woman that seemed to stand out from the rest. Her hair was a brown with a golden shine and her body… He blinked when he realized his eyes were running up and down the young woman's form.

She turned slowly from the stand she was at and began to walk down the street. Boromir just found himself staring. How had he not noticed this girl…no woman before? She seemed happy just walking down the street and she had a small bag holding the items she had purchased. Her vivid green eyes met with his and she froze. That happiness that she had seemed to completely fade and she gave a sigh. To his surprise she walked toward him and nodded her head just slightly.

Boromir tilted his head, _wait…I know that face…but where?_ "Lord Boromir," she commented. "I'm guessing they sent you looking for me?"

He blinked, "Pardon?"

The young woman frowned, "Or your just here for the joy of it and have no idea who I am. Am I seriously that easy to forget? I thought it was you who were so urgent to forge our friendship."

Boromir's eyes widened, "Lindorië? I did not think you were here yet! When did you arrive?"

Lindorië looked up at the sun, "We've been here for about two hours… Your father claimed he did not know where you were so I decided to get Lothiriel's birthday present while I had the time."

Boromir nodded while his eyes glanced at her body one last time. She had certainly changed over the last three years, his father wasn't lying. She had filled out in the right places and everything about her seemed to have taken shape. He cleared his throat, "If you do not object I will of course escort you to your room so that you may change for dinner."

Lindorië raised an eye brow and slowly took his offered arm, "Of course…" then let him lead her up the few levels to the top level and into the King's home. Then he led her to the room adjacent to the sleeping Lothiriel's room. Lindorië looked back at Boromir and bowed slightly, "Thank you, my lord. It was very…kind…of you to escort me thus far. I will see you at dinner."

Boromir turned from the closed door and froze when he found his younger brother leaning up against the hall way wall, "Certainly changed hasn't she?" Faramir asked.

Boromir grumbled and turned to walk the other way, "Your point?"

"My point," Faramir commented jogging up to walk next to him, "is that she is the first maiden I have ever seen you look at like…that in a long time."

Boromir glared over at his brother, "You're seeing things," he insisted, "I have always thought of her as a friend… She is also our cousin's nanny."

"Not to mention a very…beautiful nanny," Faramir smiled then added, "And she is our father's best commander's eldest child. Of course sooner or later her father will want her here to take care of his new born son, Bergil."

Boromir looked at his brother just as they reached his rooms, "Are you attempting to suggest something dear brother of mine?"

"Well father is so urgent to see you marry sooner then he did. He does wish to see his grandchild before he dies," Faramir pointed out, "and you and Lindorië would make a good match if both sides would approve of it."

Boromir sighed and looked at his brother, "I'll marry Lindorië if you can find a Shield Maiden of Rohan to marry," he told him bluntly before entering his room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A soft knock on the door made Lindorië turn and she watched her step mother peer in, "May I come in dear?"

Lindorië nodded her head and gave the older woman a kind smile. They didn't know one another too well but Lindorië had learned to accept the older woman as her step mother. Celebrodiel was usually a very quiet woman. She sat down in the chair near the young woman and looked up at her step daughter, "You have certainly grown up these last few years. You're more beautiful then I would have dreamed."

"You flatter me too much," Lindorië smiled while taking a seat next to her stepmother, "How is my little brother?"

"Healthy as ever… I did not think to bring him, I just laid him down for his afternoon nap," Celebrodiel confessed. "This is not my place but I must admit that I have come on other reasons… It seems your father is attempting to find a suitable match for you…"

Lindorië's eyes widened shock, "I always thought father never… He never showed any interest in finding me a husband before…why now?"

Celebrodiel sighed, "It seems there are several young men in both Minis Tirith and Dol Amroth that have asked your father for permission to court you…"

"Pardon…did you say Minis Tirith? I have only been here a few hours…"

"Lord Denethor has taken an interest in you for his own sons…" Celebrodiel explained with a gentle tone.

Lindorië looked down at the ground in almost shock then back up at her step-mother, "How? What in Middle-earth has gotten into these men? I am not beautiful, and I have neither title they can inherit nor a dowry that would be of any use, have they gone mad?"

"You would be surprised how much you have changed in the last three years my dear…you are…well you are one of the more beautiful young women in the Gondorian court, status or no. You are the daughter of a high ranking commander and under service of a prince. Any man with a title would love to be seen with you on his arm."

"So that would just make me some sort of trophy then?" Lindorië asked while she stood slowly. "I had thought it an advantage not to be…worthy of a man, that would mean if a man would marry me it would be on the account that he loves me and…have they gone completely mad?"

Her stepmother sighed and stood slowly, "Yes…I do understand… There is an advantage in this, weed out those you don't care for at all and let the men you approve of court you. In the end it is up to you who you merry as your father is too busy planning for his new son's future. He does wish to see you happy…you do know that don't you?"

Lindorië pause and looked at the older woman, "He never made any effort before…it is just very…strange is all…"

Celebrodiel nodded her head, "I do understand dear, my father was the very same way, except he waited much longer then yours. I suggest you take this opportunity and enjoy the freedom to let men court you as they come."

Lindorië bowed slightly and gave her a smile, "Thank you… You may not be my true mother…but when I do see you…you do a good job of taking the job."

She smiled at the younger woman, "Thank you that does mean a lot. I'll be seeing you at dinner then?"

Lindorië nodded her head, "Yes you will."

* * *

**Note**: So yes…three years have passed and now they're in Minis Tirith for like…a month or something…anyway… Hope you liked!

Thank you to my awesome reviewers!

**Padme4000**: Awww, thanks! I wish more ppl would review too…but I'm happy with what I get. Thanks though, its nice knowing my creativity goes to some use!

**Phantom Creedy lover**: You really think so! THANK YOU!!!

**The Grey Wanderer**: Thanks. I understand your problem with reviewing, but it's great that you reviewed anyway! Thank you so much!

**lovelyLash**: O.O You really think so?! Oh My GOD! I LOVE YOU! Yeah… That was a little…much…from me… but thank you so much for reviewing! I tried to update sooner but fan fiction is being…a tar tar… I sound like a little kid . But thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dorië?" Lothiriel asked while looking up from her writing. She was practicing writing her own name.

"Yes little princess?" Lindorië answered kneeling next to her little student.

Lothiriel looked up at her with bright eyes and set down her quill, "Will I have a good birthday?"

Lindorië tilted her head and touched the chin of the young girl, "Of course you will, why ever would you not?"

"I keep having these dreams," she explained. "They are of dreams without you… Someone horrible has taken you from me and… You are the only person who understands me…you are my big sister…"

"I will never leave you, Lothiriel," Lindorië insisted, "not until you no longer require my services."

"Then you will never truly leave me," Lothiriel smiled, "because I will always be in need of such a smart friend who insists on teaching me all she knows."

The older girl smiled, "Of course. Now write your name ten more times and then we will prepare for dinner. I will be back in just a moment."

Lindorië stood and exited their rooms silently. She made her way down the hall then paused at the library. She had always loved books and she turned to look inside, "Wow…" she whispered. Her own whisper echoed through out the large room.

"Lady Lindorië," a voice spoke making her jerk back to reality.

"I have no title my lord Faramir," she commented when her eyes rested on the youngest of the Steward's sons. He was just rising from a desk that had books and papers scattered all about it.

"Then I insist you just call me Faramir… What brings you to our usually lonely library?" Faramir asked her.

Lindorië felt her cheeks heat up, "Well… I have always loved reading and… I barely have had time to spend in any library… Lothiriel will be spending most of her time with her family tomorrow so… Anyway, I was actually hoping to find someone who could tell me when dinner will be so that I will have the young princess dressed and ready."

"It will be in about thirty minutes I believe," Faramir answered. Lindorië bowed her thanks and began to leave. She paused when he spoke, "Tomorrow, if you have time, you are always welcome to this library."

"Thank you, my l…Faramir," she smiled before continuing on her way back to Lothiriel's rooms.

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, Lindorië sat in silence while her father chatted silently with the Steward and the Prince. Lothiriel squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. It was the same way Lindorië would always reassure Lothiriel that everything would be fine.

Faramir had been sent out on business and Boromir was sitting across from Lindorië. Denethor glanced toward his niece and spoke, "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

Lothiriel nodded her head, "Yes uncle, terribly excited!"

"Her vocabulary has certainly grown, do we owe this to Lindorië then?" he asked his brother-in-law.

Prince Imrahil nodded his head, "Yes, all though she is young she is very intelligent. It is nice to have her around our home. I do worry if she has caught the fancy of my eldest son, Elphir. Whenever she is around he seems to be a loss for words."

Lindorië continued to stare out her food and her cheeks reddened slightly, "Will she be attending the party tomorrow then?"

"I want her to," Lothiriel spoke while looking at her nanny, "but papa says it will not be appropriate."

"Not at all," Denethor insisted. "She will probably wish to see her brother and it has been quite a while since her own father has seen her. It is Lothiriel's birthday anyway, it should be up to her who does and does not attend her birthday."

Lothiriel looked to her father, "Papa, please? I would very much like it if …Dor…Lindorië could come. She does not even have to tend to me; I want her to be a guest."

Prince Imrahil looked down at the young woman who was under his employment, "I do not mind at all, in the end it is up to Lindorië if she wishes to attend."

Lindorië looked over at Lothiriel who looked hopeful, "Of course I would love to attend princess! I do have a present for you anyway."

Lothiriel clapped happily then turned to her father in attempt to be all serious, "Now father, I want her to be placed at the table between me and Boromir and she will get the royal treatment tomorrow as well."

Lindorië stifled a laugh and attempted to concentrate on her food. Boromir watched her carefully the cleared his throat. "D-Lindorië," Lothiriel spoke finally turning to speak with her, "are you ready to retire? I feel I am quite tired."

"Yes Princess, I am ready," she told her while she stood. The gentlemen stood with her, "Good night my lords, tell tomorrow," then walked out of the dining hall holding Lothiriel's hand. They made their way to the room they shared and Lindorië tucked the young girl in. "Good night dear one," she whispered.

"I will see you tomorrow, sleep well," Lothiriel muttered before pulling the blankets tighter around her small body and closing her eyes.

Lindorië blew the candle out then turned to leave the room. She let out a slight eep when she opened the door. Standing outside was Boromir who looked like he had been preparing to knock, "My Lord, Boromir, what are you doing here?" Lindorië whispered as she shut the door behind her with a soft click.

"I noticed it seemed a bit early for your bed time and was wondering if you would like to see some of the gardens?" he spoke in a hushed tone.

The young woman raised an eye brow, "I suppose… I need to grab something to put around my shoulders. It always seems too cold in the evenings."

She grabbed a light blue shawl and then aloud Boromir to escort her to the gardens just outside of the king's house to the large garden outside. Lindorië walked next to him in silence, "I hope you had a good trip here?"

Lindorië nodded her head, "Yes, My Lord, I did. The weather was fair and we did not run into any problems."

"You may call me just Boromir, Lindorië," Boromir smirked. "I do prefer to hear my name from a friend."

"Right…Forgive me," she answered. "I have only spoken to you through letters these last three years… It is odd to speaking to you in person."

"It will be different, but I have longed to ask for your forgiveness in person for my actions three years ago," Boromir requested.

"You're still on about that silly thing?"

He looked at her, "I just want to hear it from you that I was…am forgiven for such an action."

"I'll forgive you if you can answer me on question," Lindorië told him while she ran her hand along a newly bloomed rose.

"What is it you wish of me?"

"Is there any maiden you favor of late my lord?"

Boromir smirked, "I am afraid none have caught my fancy, good lady. Have you aloud any gentlemen to court you?"

"Ah, but you see I never gave you permission to ask such a question," she smiled. "But since you are my friend and you asked in such a nice manner I shall answer. Pellahil has asked my father countless times if he could court me. So has Elphir apparently. Father spoke to me before dinner of these young men and said he would leave it up to me if I would allow them to court me. He said he approved of either match, but did not wish to force me into anything."

"That would explain why my uncle spoke of Elphir," Boromir nodded. He watched as she stared out at the sunset.

"It's odd…" she whispered.

"What is?" Boromir asked taking a closer step to her.

She smiled to herself, "I haven't been gone that long from Dol Amroth and find myself missing the sight of the ocean… It is odd how I have grown attached to it."

Boromir smiled at the content look on her face. He wanted to memorize just that look on her face. He quickly jerked his head and tried to concentrate on the sunset, "I have never been near the ocean long enough to grow attached… I try to avoid such things."

She looked at him with an oh look on her lips then quickly back at the sunset. Boromir mentally slapped himself when that content look on her face completely faded. Now she looked cold. She looked back at him and caught sight of the present she had given him for his twenty sixth birthday. It was of a silver chain and the sign her mother had given her when she was younger. It was a simply blue four point star. It hung around his neck and by the state of the slightly dirty chain it had been through a lot.

"Do you ever take that off?" she asked touching the star of the necklace that rested on his chest.

Boromir had a sudden urge to pull her to him just from a simple touch but shook the feeling instantly, "It was a gift unlike any other. I can barely part with it. I think it has brought me good luck these last three years."

Lindorië nodded her head, "I see… Well… I must retire my lord; it was very kind of you to show me the gardens."

Boromir sighed when she gave him a bow, "Lindorië, I do wish you would call me by my given name."

"But my lord," she spoke gently, "would that not lead to some type of attachment? Which I believe you do your best to avoid?" then quietly walked from his sight.

Boromir glared at his feet, "I am such a fool," he whispered then leaned up against the nearest object.

"There you are cousin!" a voice called. Boromir turned to catch sight of his cousin Elphir; a young man who was soon to turn nineteen. He was dark haired like his father and grey/blue eyes. The young man had grown up well and Boromir felt a fire burn at his own cousin; this man…no…boy who wanted to court Lindorië.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked while attempting to hide that almost anger that he felt.

"Well I was coming to speak with you but noticed our Lady Lindorië, who looked incredibly…upset it seems. What have you done now?" Elphir asked with a curious smirk.

Boromir sighed, "I can't seem to hold my tongue around the maiden. There are times when I say too much, and others when I do not say enough. This is the first time I've had the chance to speak with and I think I may have hurt her. I must be cursed."

Elphir tilted his head slightly, "I suggest you find a way to apologize quick. I feel she may soon be swamped with suitors. Pellahil heard of her attending the Princess party and he is quite ready to talk to her about hope of courting her."

"I thought you wished to court her as well," Boromir pointed out.

"I do have a hope," Elphir nodded, "but it is not a need. Besides, I have never seen a man get under her skin as fast as you can dear cousin."

Boromir rolled his eyes, "You are a strange one."

"No, just very young. Lindorië is not the only maiden on Middle-earth. I will of course try my best, but if not, it is no great loss," the young man shrugged. "I must be off. Do get some sleep cousin; it would be a terrible waste if my sister did not get to dance with her favorite cousin…that is next to Faramir."

Boromir rolled his eyes, "I will not lose shut-eye because of a mere…girl…she is just…easily hot tempered is all."

"Perhaps if you keep saying that to your self you will start believing it," Elphir called before he disappeared.

* * *

Lothiriel tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Dorië," she touched the dark red material of Lindorië's dress, "it's so pretty… Why have you never worn it before?"

Lindorië touched the golden brown hair upon the young lady and smile slightly, "I only wear these dresses for special occasions… This one was my mothers."

The little princess giggled and hugged Lindorië's leg, "Your mother must have been beautiful…do you think mine was?"

The older woman put the girl's hand into hers and they began to walk out of the room, "I bet she was, for your father will not even glance at another woman with any thoughts in his head."

"Elphir looks at you funny," Lothiriel scowled, "I don't like it. He does not talk anymore, just blubbers out his words and walks away. I don't like it at all."

Lindorië felt her cheeks heat slightly but shook it off quickly, "Well, today is about you, not about your brother or me. Besides, your brother is too young, he does not even have a sign of a beard upon his chin."

"Bory…Boromir does… He has that scruffy thing," Lothiriel commented. "I noticed it last night."

"Now why would you do that?" Lindorië asked while they walked down the first set of stairs.

Lothiriel looked up at the older woman then straight ahead, "He kept looking at you. I thought it was odd but I did not want to draw any more attention to you then you were all ready getting. Father was speaking quite…out of place…"

"He was watching me?"

She nodded her head, "Yep… He's very odd."

Lindorië forced a happy smile on her face when the two were greeted by Prince Imrahil, Denethor, and both of the Steward's sons.

* * *

**Note**: Hee… Next chapter, there is a party! YAY!

**Padme4000:** Thank you so much for Reviewing again and tell your friend I think it is awesome that she is reading it. It makes me happy (does her lame ass happy dance) Anyway, once again, thank you so much!

**The Grey Wanderer**: Thank you! Well… Yeah my writing style is, for me, easier to follow along compared to some. I started writing period because the way some people would write sometimes was hard to follow, but I'm happy you like it and I'm happy to see you review again! Here's an update for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Boromir had to force his jaw to remain shut. He hadn't seen Lindorië in such a…beautiful dress that exposed her curves. His eyes shifted to his cousin and he bent down on one knee, "So I hear it's someone's birthday today!"

Lothiriel smiled and ran into her cousin's arms giving him a hug. Lindorië bowed gently to the other gentlemen and gave them a smile while Lothiriel jumped up and down excitedly. The young girl was rambling on and on about something.

"It is time for your birthday dinner my dear girl," Prince Imrahil spoke up. "Are you ready?"

"Have the seating arrangements been changed father?" she asked as maturely as she could.

The prince smiled, "Yes, my little princess, they have been. Lindorië is in-between you and Boromir."

"Good," she answered before grabbing Lindorië's hand and leading her toward the dining hall where her birthday dinner would take place.

* * *

Lindorië watched while her charge went through several boxes of presents. Finally she reached the small box that was from Lindorië. Lothiriel, unlike the other presents, took her time to open this one. Finally she opened the top of the box and stared at the small necklace that lay inside. On it was a very small charm of a simple silver fairy. Lothiriel let out a squeal of happiness and handed it to her nanny to place around her neck. Then she gave her loving hug to thank her.

Boromir watched the two carefully. Although there was a very large age difference between the two it seemed they both needed and enjoyed the companionship they offered the other. Lindorië was obviously a natural when it came to care for children, which was a nice change compared to so many maidens in Minis Tirith. He still couldn't understand what it was about her that made him forget himself and just speak without thinking first. It irked him to no end, and yet intrigued him at the same time.

Next passed the normal speeches from both Boromir's father and Prince Imrahil. To say the least they were always boring and if it wasn't for some of the presents Lothiriel had been given she would have been fidgeting in her seat like there was no tomorrow with all the talking. Finally they finished and Lothiriel, along with several young children that had been invited were off playing games.

Lindorië smiled and tilted her head while she watched the children, "Lindorië," a soft voice spoke making her turn. Boromir was standing next to her, "I am sorry for my choice of words… I did not mean it when I said I do not like to get attached… I just…"

She looked at him and had to hide a smile at the trouble he was having at talking to her and explaining himself, "My Lord, Boromir, have you had a loss of words?"

"I am afraid I do not know what to say around you that would be appropriate. Truth be told, you confound me some," he admitted.

Lindorië opened her mouth to answer but stopped when music began to play and someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Lady Lindorië, oh fair nanny of my little sister, would you care to dance?" Elphir asked.

The young woman glanced at Boromir then at the young man, "If Boromir can spare me for a few minutes, I did promise him we would speak."

Boromir's eyes brightened when she used just his first name, "I think I can bare to hold off our conversation a bit longer."

Elphir smiled, "Excellent," before leading the young woman out to the dance floor.

Boromir watched as Lindorië moved across the floor in his cousin's arms. As jealous he usually would be, he couldn't get over the fact that she had forgiven him so easily, that she had not used his title. A small smile appeared on his lips and he continued to watch her.

* * *

Lord Denethor watched his eldest son carefully then looked at his commander, "Has she allowed any young man to court her?"

Beregond shook his head, "No, my lord. Lindorië has barely glanced at any gentleman. I think the closest she had gotten with letting any man near her has been Lord Boromir, your son. They have been sending letters constantly over the last three years, at least once a month if they can."

Denethor looked at the girl that was dancing across the floor, "Will you be escorting them back to Dol Amroth?"

"I do not know if I'll be able to," Beregond admitted. "Could Boromir go with them in my stead? I know winter is coming up and he may end up having to stay, but it will make me feel better knowing that my daughter and Imrahil with his family are properly led and protected."

Denethor forced a smile down, "I will have to ask my son if he would not mind. Boromir should be fine with it. It will give him a chance to catch up with his cousins and with his uncle."

* * *

Lindorië laughed and clapped to the music as she stood off to the side. Some of the smaller children were being taught a dance by Faramir and Elphir. They were also making fools of themselves as well. Boromir bent down slightly to speak in the young woman's ear, "Would you care to show them how it's done?"

She jerked her head to look at him, her cheeks slightly tented in surprise, "Oh no my l…Boromir… I couldn't possible. Its one thing for children to dance it, but it's another for adults to do so… It isn't proper."

"And what would a girl from Rohan consider proper? I fear you have been in our court for far too long, time to change that," Boromir chuckled before suddenly leading her out to the floor. She didn't even have a chance to argue before he forced her to follow his lead, her feet automatically dancing to the music. It only took her a few moments to start laughing as he led across the floor. Lothiriel had grabbed her cousin, Faramir, and dragged him into dancing her with right along with them.

Boromir twirled her out and pulled her back in just as the music stopped and they both paused, chests heaving slightly, and huge grins on their faces. Lindorië quickly parted herself from his contact and clapped for the instrumentalists.

"Would you care to go outside for a breath of air?" Boromir asked.

Lindorië nodded her head, "That would be nice," she laughed.

The two quickly made their way outside and Lindorië fell onto one of the benches laughing, "Oh you should have seen the look on Faramir's face when Lothiriel made him dance!"

"I'm sorry I missed it, I was concentrating on _not_ stepping on my partner's toes," Boromir chuckled taking a seat on the bench across from her.

"You are not that horrible of a dancer."

"Only when paired with the right partner."

Like a child, she stuck her tongue out at him and tossed one of her gloves at him.

Boromir caught the glove and smirked, "Oh, a token from her fairness. I am surprised."

"It is not a token," Lindorië insisted, not able to keep a straight face. "It is a sign that I am not pleased with you at the moment, Boromir. Saying I am a difficult partner."

"Oh no, not difficult, in no means difficult," he told her standing, the small glove in his large hands. "You are one of the best dancers I have ever been graced to be partnered with; I would never call you a difficult dancer. It is just difficult to get you to dance with me."

Lindorië looked up at the sky and hummed a response. She walked slowly around the garden letting the cool air settle over her warm skin. Boromir looked over at her then down at the small white glove. It was hard to believe that a young woman with such a large spirit was so small compared to him. She paused and looked at him, "What?"

"Remind me, dear friend, how old are you?"

"I am ten and eight years, why?" she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow.

"You seem younger when you are off in your own world with no one to bring you back," he shrugged holding out her glove for her to take. "I may be slightly touched in the head, though."

"Slightly?" she asked putting her hand around the glove, intending to take it back. "I would have never guessed."

Boromir suddenly pulled the glove and her toward him when her grip tightened around the small fabric. She let out a gasp and set her free hand against his chest, "You tease me far too much."

"Do I?" Her eyes met with his and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

The Gondorian just smirked at her, "Yes, no wonder so many men have asked to suit you. The chase must be an interesting one since you will not allow them such an honor."

Lindorië slowly pulled away from him, her glove in hand, "I know not what you mean."

The music with in the ball room began again and the two began to circle slowly to the beat, "Do you now?"

She sighed and shook her head, "You call me the tease? Yet here you are playing games with me, with my head. I think you are the tease, my lord."

Boromir chuckled, "Oh but my lady, with out even knowing it you have captured the sights of many men. What man would not wish for your attentions?"

She touched her chin gently in thought and looked over her shoulder at him, "I don't know, but it seems you are the only one receiving them. After all, you are the one that convinced me to become your friend."

He smiled at her, "I believe Lothiriel would prefer we rejoin her, would you not agree?"

His hand was extended for her to take and for a moment she looked at it thoughtfully, "I suppose you are right. You are the elder," she smirked and took his hand. It was with her bare hand and Boromir couldn't help but revel in how her skin felt. It wasn't as soft and dainty as most women were; it had a slight coarseness to it that proved she did use her hands. He liked it, the fact that they were softer then his own hands, but they weren't perfect. Lindorië was just different, and in the back of his mind he kept telling himself that this was why he found himself drawn to her. She was just different, that was it, nothing more, and nothing less. Just different…that was it wasn't it?

* * *

"Boromir, I have a request that I must lay upon you," Denethor commented the next day. He had called his eldest son before him as soon as the sun peeked the horizon. "It seems Beregond will not be able to attend Prince Imrahil back to Dol Maratha. I was wondering if you would take the duty of escorting them."

Boromir watched his father carefully, "Could you not send another, father? I do not know if I can leave."

"I could," Denethor nodded while he looked over a list sitting on his desk, "but I would feel better if it were you. Lothiriel would be able to spend more time with you, along with Lindorië, and your cousins would know what it is like to have a true commander about."

The Gondorian had paused when Denethor had mentioned Lindorië, "I suppose I will take up the duty, just this once. I cannot guarantee I will be able to return before the winter months."

"That is fine," the Steward waved his hand dismissively. "I will inform Prince Imrahil at once. Now return to your duties and prepare yourself to leave with in a week."

* * *

**Notes**: Well…wow has it really been that long since I've updated? I'm so sorry about the long wait. These past months have been crazy. Anyway, next chapter will be…different to say the least. Some rather…dark things may occur…or happy things…I'll figure it out once I stop typing it out. I've got how everything will happen laid out in my head, just gotta get it typed out then we'll be good. Thanks to my reviewers!

**Padme4000:** Well thank you! I love the fact that you reviewed!

**Mya:** hmm… I kind of have one, but she is always gone. I try and fix things as much as possible and I'm sorry about the random mistakes. I'm not perfect and I do try to catch them!

**Aljinon**: Thank you! Here's your update! Sorry its kind of late.

**Caranaraf:** I was re-reading through my story and I realized that. I didn't even mean to do it but I like it. In my mind, I suppose, Denethor didn't _really_ start becoming the vile man that is portrayed until he starts to really look into the Palantir that he has. He is a good guy, the stupid seeing thing and Sauron just start corrupting him is all.

**Alfalfa**: Here's your update! I'm so sorry about how late it is! But thanks for you reviewing! Hopefully the next chapter will come out much faster!

**alfalfa7:** OMG! Are you the same person as the person above? If you are…COOL! I not…thanks so much for your review! Sorry the update is so late!

**Auralee**: Thank you so much! Hope you liked this one!


End file.
